Do Not Speak
by KeiChanz
Summary: A seemingly regular and successful Halloween party goes horribly astray. InuKag


Fist off, I'm going to say that InuGrrrl made me do it! She knows what I'm talking about. -Glare.-.

But moving on… This is the original one-shot from the Halloween challenge called **Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai** at Eternal Destiny (www . ik-eternal . net). Check it out; you can't enter because the deadline was the 15th, but there's some really great and scary fics to get you into the Halloween spirit!

This actually turned out a whole lot better than I thought it would… And I'm most proud of the last part of the shot because this is the first time I've ever done something quite this dark.

_**Warnings:**_ Character Death, extreme and graphic violence, language and, as per usual with me, a steamy lemon.

I _don't_ want to read _any_ reviews bitching about what is stated above. I warned you; it's now _your _decision if you want to read it or not.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters associated with Inuyasha; that right belongs sorely to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

The following links are what Kagome and Sango are wearing throughout the fic.

www . halloweencostumes4u . com / Merchant2/ graphics/ 00000003/888527 .j pg - Sango's costume (Remove the spaces.)

www . i481 . photobucket . com/albums/rr171/ KeiChanz/sarahgown . jpg - Kagome's costume 1 (The blondie) (Remove the spaces)  
www . i481 . photobucket . com/albums/rr171/ KeiChanz/sarahcloak . jpg - Kagome's costume 2

Now, without further ado…

**Do Not Speak**

"No good of himself does a listener hear - speak of the devil and he's sure to appear."

Everybody knows what it means; eavesdropping is bad and gossiping could lead to unfortunate consequences.

Or so they say.

The phrase is spoken in everyday conversation, a warning to shut up because the party in discussion is approaching. Or, more often than the former, it could be used as a lighthearted acknowledgement to a coincidental emergence.

This is today's definition of the common expression "speak of the devil."

_However._

Not many people know that there is _another_ description to the seemingly innocent idiom, and one that was taken quite literally.

Let me give you a little background information before I continue on.

Back in 1666 – take a good look at the last three numbers – the mundane phrase "speak of the devil and he shall appear" had a darker outlook to it than today's point of view. It was believed that, if someone should speak aloud of Satan during conversation, then the Devil himself – or one of his imps, as they were called – would materialize and punish the one who dared to speak of him aloud. To avoid a possible confrontation with Satan, nicknames were used in place of his name, such as "Old Scratch," "The Evil One", or "Price of Darkness."

Saying Satan's name was believed to be an invitation to Hell, or evil spirits. I don't know any tales about people being dragged to Hell or whatever from saying his name aloud, and I'm sure today's society would scoff at such a ludicrous notion. After all, I've said Satan four times already – including right now – and I've yet to be dragged to Hell by a league of his little nasty ass imps.

But then again…it's not the right day of the year.

The year was 2007, the month of October, and the day the last of the month. Something unbelievable happened to me and my girlfriend that unfortunate night, something that I'll never forget for as long as I live. And from that day forward, Halloween has been my _very_ least favorite of all the holidays.

My name is Inuyasha Yamaguchi and this is _my_ scary story.

**X-o-X-o-X**

_October 31__st_, _2007_

"I look like a two-cent whore."

A badly concealed snort sounded to the left and a pair of fierce cinnamon eyes snapped in that direction to glare heatedly at the man sprawled out on the couch. "No one asked your opinon, shithead."

One black eyebrow rose to blend in with ebony bangs. "Did I say anything?"

The glare turned to a deadpan stare. "I've known you since I was four, Inuyasha. I think I should know by now your oh so brilliant communicative ways."

Violet eyes blink and then a slow smirk graced pink lips.

Sango rolled her eyes then turned around to survey herself in the mirror again. "You're sick."

"I'm even sicker in bed."

"I hope that's not an invitation, Inuyasha Yamaguchi."

Inuyasha winced and looked to see his girlfriend saunter into the room wearing a velvet gown with red and purple layers and a tight bodice with enough cleavage to attract his attention for more than a few seconds. A silky cloak of deep violet – the color of his eyes, he thought with satisfaction – thrown over her shoulders with the hood thrown over a bleach blonde wig that had been brushed until it shone. Purple eye shadow had been adorned her to lids and a smidgen of blush tinted her smooth cheeks. A deep crimson shade of lipstick clung to her smiling lips and all Inuyasha wanted to do was devour them with his own.

Sango smiled at her friend's reflection in the mirror then spun around and struck a pose. "Whaddaya think? I've always wanted to go as a sexy maid for Halloween." She giggled. Adorning Sango's slim figure was the traditional maid's outfit, a short black silky-to-the-touch dress with a black and white bodice and a tiny white apron attached to it. Poking underneath the skirt one could see a black mesh underskirt dotted with white polka dots and outlined with white lace. To complete the costume, a lace headpiece was woven into her piled up dark brown hair and black pumps on her feet.

Kagome whistled and smacked her butt. "Smexy!" Sango snickered and licked her finger before placing it on her ass and hissing between her teach.

"Smokin'!"

They shared a laugh and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, heaving himself up from the couch and walking over to his girlfriend to give her his official approval. He smirked and leaned down to nibble her lobe, his hands coming to rest on her waist before whispering into her ear, "Good enough to eat, baby."

Kagome blushed and giggled softly, giving him a kiss before stepping back to smooth down her costume.

"Who're you supposed to be, anyways?" her boyfriend asked, eyeing the dress and frowning in thought.

"I'm Sarah Sanderson from Hocus Pocus," Kagome answered and swept out her cloak with a flourish.

"Isn't she the blonde ditzy one?" Sango asked, hearing the door to the house open and the close softly.

"I always thought she was hot." Inuyasha put in his two cents.

"You would." His girlfriend snorted.

"Who's hot, now?"

All heads turned to see Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, saunter into the living room with his usual charming smile and wearing a skin-tight black body suit with black boots, a thin sword tied at his waist, and a black face mask clutched in his hand.

Sango blinked. "And you are…?"

He shrugged. "A ninja. I didn't feel like being too creative this year."

"Oh, and a monk from the Feudal Ear _is_ creative?" Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes, arms folding across his armored black chest.

Miroku snorted back and eyed his best friend's costume. "At least I'm not Batman."

Inuyasha's gaze narrowed and he glowered at him. "I'm the Dark Night, bastard, get it right," he growled.

"Whatever." Miroku waved a hand, praised his girlfriend's costume with a lustful eye and a grope – receiving a slap in return – then admiring Kagome's costume. "Oh, Sarah Sanderson, huh? Good choice. I always thought she was hot…"

The girls looked at each other then sighed simultaneously. No wonder they're best friends.

"Well, now that you're lazy ass is finally here," Inuyasha directed a glare toward his friend. "We can finally leave. We're already late as it is waiting for you to show up."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Miroku ignored the jibe and beamed at his girlfriend. "Shall we, my lovely?" He held out his arm gallantly.

Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm before heading toward the door. "Yeah, let's go, ninja."

Kagome giggled then looked up at Inuyasha when she felt an arm snake around her waist. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded, gracing him with a smile before allowing him to lead her out of the safety of the house.

**X-o-X-o-X**

The party was in full swing when they got there, the music so loud it could be heard a block away and no doubt disturbing the resident elders living near by. Halloween decorations were everywhere you looked; cobwebs nailed to the porch, plastic skeletons hung from the railings, pumpkins, smashed and whole alike in every nook and cranny. It looked like an average haunted house with all the decorations on the outside and inside was even better.

Pitch black with only neon lights highlighting the vivid dancers in their Halloween costumes, white fabric or wigs glowing ominously and an actual disco ball hung from the ceiling.

With an arm securely around his girlfriend's waist, Inuyasha meandered through the sea of people, Miroku and Sango following closely behind until they made it to the host the party, hanging around by the refreshments table.

"I can't believe you actually pulled it off, Naraku!" Inuyasha hollered over the pounding music, snatching a bottle of Heineken and twisting off the cap. "Who woulda thunk _you_ can throw a party that actually seems wroth going to." He tipped the bottle to his mouth.

Naraku sneered and narrowed his crimson gaze at the human, hand clenching around his own bottle. "Fuck you, Yamaguchi. Don't be jealous because _I _can actually throw a successful party whereas _you_ don't even have the money to buy a six pack of Corona."

Inuyasha glowered and aimed a dark scowl at him. "Listen, you freakish spawn of Satan—"

"We didn't come to fight, Inuyasha," his girlfriend admonished loudly over the music, tugging on his arm. "C'mon, let's dance!" She didn't wait for an answer as she dragged him onto the floor, leaving a glaring Naraku behind. Nobody noticed when he slipped into the shadows and vanished.

**X-o-X-o-X**

"Oh, God, Inuyasha," Kagome gasped, bracing her hands against the wall behind her and arching into her boyfriend's body as he expertly toyed with her snatch and slipped a finger inside her.

"That's right, baby, I'm your God," Inuyasha muttered around a mouthful of her neck, sucking fervently and gliding his tongue up her neck and across her jaw to claim her lips in a heated kiss.

Kagome moaned into his mouth and pulled back to breathe. "We shouldn't…what if someone sees…"

"Let 'em," he answered and shoved down the pants to his tight costume, exposing his rigid cock in the darkness of the deserted corridor.

"'Sides," Inuyasha grunted, hiking the skirt up higher before aligning his shaft to her wet core, "Even if someone _did_ find us…" An absolutely sinful smirk graced his features and he rubbed the tip of his cock against her slick lips, eliciting a cry of pleasure from his girl.

"…I hope it's Naraku because this'll be the most action he'll _ever_ get."

And then Kagome's response was swallowed by her boyfriend's greedy mouth, his tongue diving in and stealing all coherent thought. All previous hesitancy gone, Kagome matched his fever with her own, locking her arms behind his neck and battling his eager tongue with her own as her hands knotted in his ebony hair and tugged, demanding more of him.

Wasting no time, impossibly turned on by his girlfriend's aggressiveness, Inuyasha thrust into her with a groan, smoothing a hand down her side to firmly grasp her thigh and hitch it up against his hip, grinding into her hard.

Tearing her mouth away from his, Kagome tossed her head back and arched her body into him, moaning at the feel of her lover's tongue as it laved at her neck and nibbled at her exposed collar bone. Mercilessly he pounded her into the wall, reveling in her cries of pleasure and gasps of his name. Her tight walls suctioned him deep within her body, his hard shaft brushing against her hard clitoris with every hard pump into her. Already he could feel his balls shrinking as they slapped against her tight ass.

And god_damn_, but he wished there weren't any clothes between them so he could feel her soft skin against his, hot with her arousal and flushed from the pleasure that he was giving her. He longed for the feel of her bare breasts against his chest, her dusky nipples hard and ready for his mouth.

With every thrust and every arch of her body against him, Kagome's said perfect breasts bounced up and down, taunting him and the hardened peaks of her nipples brushing against his chest through her corset was driving him mad. With a growl of need Inuyasha dove down and latched onto a nipple through the cloth, chewing greedily and wishing that the fabric between his mouth and her chest was nonexistent.

Successfully soaking said fabric over the hard bud, the hand that had earlier mimicked what his cock was doing now came up to palm the other fleshy mound, pinching the nipple through the damned until it peaked against the fabric and brushed his palm.

Smirking with triumph, Inuyasha raised his head only to claim her lips once more in a passionate kiss meant only for lovers, his tongue greedily searching her moist grotto and teeth nipping at her lower lip. His girlfriend's adventurous pink organ slithered into his mouth in reply and he groaned, taking the hot muscle into his mouth and sucking until she relented, submitting to him.

Writhing against the wall, curling herself into him and digging her nails into his neck, Kagome took everything he had to offer and gave herself back willingly, the blood pumping in her veins growing hot and making her body flush with desire and pleasure. "Inuyasha," she moaned against his mouth, tossing her head back and forth, the pressure between her legs building to unbearable heights. "Please…I can't take it…"

"Take it _all_, baby," Inuyasha murmured and with a harsh grunt, his eyes shut tight and teeth gnashed together as he gave one last hard thrust into her weeping body and reached his peak. His climax triggered her own and, his name falling from her lips in a silent scream, Kagome crested and dove over the edge into oblivion and landed in the strong, safe arms of her beloved.

Groaning, Inuyasha collapsed against her, trapping her between the hard wall and his equally hard but warm body. His chest heaved as gasped for breath and he smiled, turning his head to nuzzle her neck. "Mmm…Kagome," he sighed and placed an affectionate kiss on her flesh.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to regain her breath, her arms weakly rising to clutch at his shoulders and squeeze. "Yasha," she sighed and a loving, sated smile graced her lips.

They didn't have long to bathe in the afterglow.

A blood curdling shriek abruptly pierced through the atmosphere as it echoed through the house, reverberating against the walls and issuing a gasp from a startled Kagome.

"What was that?" she whispered urgently, staring wide eyed at an equally disturbed Inuyasha.

Her boyfriend frowned and looked down the hallway, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. "Maybe…maybe it's just a skit—"

"That sounded one hundred percent real to me, Inuyasha," Kagome quipped back, face pale and a slight tremble taking hold of her body.

As much as he loathed admitting…he knew she was right. There was just something wrong about that scream. "Let's go," he muttered and put their clothes to rights before grabbing her hand and sprinting down the hallway.

They didn't make it back.

"_Look out!_" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and threw them to the floor, barely missing the scarlet object that came flying toward them. He cursed and dragged them both to their feet, whipping his head around to see what it was—and froze.

Miroku's bloody, mangled head stared back at him with wide, lifeless eyes, pinned to the wall with a nail through the forehead.

Kagome screamed next to him and Inuyasha's stomach rolled uncomfortably. Forcing back the bile that threatened to choke him, he squeezed his eyes shut, turned around and stumbled down the hall once more.

This time it was Sango's headless and nude body that nearly crushed them as it fell out of nowhere, bathed in blood and spurting the crimson life-giving liquid from breasts bearing no nipples.

Inuyasha's stomach heaved and he emptied his gut onto the floor, vaguely aware of Kagome's shrieks of terror echoing in his ears. Feeling dizzy, he wiped his mouth and grabbed Kagome again, the stench of blood, vomit and steaming innards assaulting his nose when they finally made it to the ballroom.

It was a massacre. Blood and guts spattered the walls, innards littering the floor. In the very center of the room a bloody heap of mangled bodies piled atop each other sat, rotting flesh and brain matter clearly visible.

"Oh, God," Inuyasha murmured, swallowing hard and squeezing an equally stunned Kagome's hand.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, trembling all over with a hand covering her mouth.

And only a single name came to mind.

"Naraku."

"_**No good of himself does a listener hear…**__"_

They both gasped and jumped, Inuyasha shoving Kagome behind him and looking around frantically. "Wh-where are you, you fuckin' bastard?!"

"…_**speak of the devil and he's sure to appear.**_"

The lights vanished and darkness prevailed, crushing them, suffocating, and robbing them of precious sight.

Harsh breathing echoed in the silence. And then—

"_Inuyasha!_"

"_Kagomeeeee!_"

**X-o-X-o-X**

_October 18__th_, _2008_

"Inuyasha!"

With a start I was snapped back to reality at my named being called and I turned to see who was approaching me from the campus.

My expression softened when I saw Kagome striding toward me with a radiant smile upon her beautiful face, brown eyes shining with the love she felt for me and her glossy black hair waving in the wind.

She reached me and I smiled down at her, raising a hand to caress her left cheek. "Kagome," I greeted softly and she leaned into my touch, her smile never fading.

My fingers brushed over the roughened flesh upon her cheek, grazing the raised scar tissue delicately and rubbing my thumb over the reminder of that day so long ago.

And even scarred for the rest of her life, Kagome will be no less beautiful in my eyes. She saved my life, this slip of a woman before me. Sacrificed her own being in order to make sure that I, a lowly human not worthy enough to be called such a glorious woman's boyfriend – now fiancé – still had a heart beating within my chest.

I wonder if she knows that that heart belongs to her, every beat for her, and even the blood it pumps to my veins for her usage should ever the need arise.

Her soft voice once more brings me back from my thoughts and I blinked slowly before bending down to place an infinitely tender kiss on her lips. She doesn't know how much it means to me when he returns the casual, loving gesture and I smiled against her soft lips.

I lingered awhile then reluctantly pulled back, pressing a kiss to her forehead then wrapping an arm around her waist before exiting campus grounds. The cemetery wasn't that far away and we wanted to make it there before nightfall.

…And sometimes, if it's really quiet and nobody else is around…

I can still hear his maniacal laughter, evil, taunting, wicked…

Deadly.

--

I hope everyone knows why they're going to the cemetery…

Happy Halloween!

Until next time,  
**_Keiz_**


End file.
